Talon of Swooping Eagle
Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon) is an old, huge, broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, huge paws, a ragged pelt, and a scar across the side of his face from an eagle's talon. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Moonrise :He is one of the cats sentenced to kill Sharptooth, a mountain lion preying on the cats of the Tribe of Rushing Water, along with Rock Beneath Still Water and Bird That Rides the Wind. They failed to kill Sharptooth, but now, shelter in caves that lie on the mountains. They meet the traveling cats, Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw, when they come across the cave for food and shelter. The cats tell him and his Tribemates all about why they came there. Talon is surprised. :When Stormfur and Talon talk in private, Talon mentions that he and five other cats were sentenced to kill Sharptooth, but three of them never came, leaving him, Rock, and Bird alone to try. Stormfur tells Talon all about how he was supposed to be the "silver cat" for the Tribe's unfufilled prophecy. Talon soothes him with words that make Stormfur want to go back to the Tribe. :They reach the Cave and find Sharptooth there. Talon and his banished Tribemates fight with the Tribe. Feathertail bravely kills Sharptooth, and all the Tribe cats mourn for the loss of her young life. :Talon is one of the cats who escort the traveling cats out of Tribe territory. :He later reveals that the scars on his face were caused by an eagle, which is how he received his name: Talon of Swooping Eagle. Dawn :He finds Squirrelpaw during the Great Journey and helps the Clans fight off an eagle who tries to fly off with Marshkit. He takes the Clans to the Cave of Rushing Water. In the Power of Three Outcast :He is one of the members of the Tribe of Rushing Water who came to visit ThunderClan to ask for help, along with Night of No Stars. :They tell ThunderClan that the Tribe is being invaded by a group of rogues and the cave-guards need help to defeat them. In the Omen of the Stars Series [[Sign of the Moon|''Sign of the Moon]] :Talon has now retired to being an elder, along with Bird. When Brook asks him and Bird to watch her kits, he tells the story about when they first met the Clan cats and the battle against Sharptooth. He and Bird also invent a game for the kits to play. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Talon was suspicious of the traveling Clan cats who had suddenly appeared in Tribe territory. He grew to respect Stormfur since his sister, Brook, was in love with him. However, he found it more difficult to trust the other Clan cats that he had less connection to. Trivia *In ''Cats of the Clans, he is depicted as a light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest. Character Pixels Family Members Sister: :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Brother: :Teller of the Pointed Stones (OTS): Nephew: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Niece: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Tree Quotes References and Citaions Category:Tribe Cat Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Cave Guards Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Rogue Category:Elders Category:Sign of the Moon characters